


Savager hunt 狩猎者游戏

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Figging, Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Paddling, Prostitution, Spanking, Whipping, 口交, 打屁股, 指交, 捆绑, 插姜, 电击, 肛交, 谋杀夫夫, 鞭打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: They came to kill each other, until that defining moment, when they recognized each other's existence to be one and unique.This story is abt the FBI Will Graham pretended to be a street hooker and managed to bait the Ripper, he did succeed, through many ways.威尔要钓出切西皮克开膛手，他假装成男妓诱捕汉尼拔莱克托上钩。含有大量BDSM和血腥情节，请仔细阅读预警。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Savager hunt 狩猎者游戏

**Author's Note:**

> “你知道你尝起来是什么味道吗，威尔？”  
> 威尔抽噎了一下，释放的快乐让他羞耻，眼泪就在他的眼眶里打转。  
> “是谎言的味道。”Hannibal说，他冷漠地将威尔翻过身去，压在膝盖上，用两腿夹住了威尔的阴茎，威尔大叫起来。

下雪了，初冬的冷风裹挟了整个马里兰州。白昼持续的时间越来越短，夜晚小镇昏黄的路灯被下坠的鹅毛大雪打散成一片片斑驳的影子，街上的行人越来越少，并且衣着厚重，神色匆匆。

一场大雪似乎能增添即将到来的圣诞节气氛，但暂时只能让人们像动物园里的牲口一样困在家中。威尔在自己冻到快失去知觉的手上呼了口气，透过玻璃窗，他看见富人区的住户正围在燃烧的壁炉旁席地而坐，一袋金光闪烁的圣诞装饰物和一颗体型可观的冬青树倒在中间。

这群冒着傻气的笨蛋。

他系紧了脖子上的围巾，吐出一口寒气，把目光投向非常稀少的过往车辆，以及街对面焦躁不安、忍受着寒冷、贫穷和饥饿的年轻男孩们。

黑牡鹿酒吧的门在街角打开了，伴随一串金属撞击的铜铃声。男孩们围了过去，却只看见了移民老板道格拉斯一个人叼着烟斗出来了，他吐出一口浓郁的烟圈锁门闭店。

“回家去吧，傻小子们。傻瓜才在这个鬼天气出门招妓，”他抓住身边一个男孩的屁股紧捏，听见男孩的呼声得意地咧开嘴，露出一口黄牙，“他们的智商加起来还没有唐纳德特朗普一半高，你指望他们编出什么借口在这冰天雪地里跑出门，还能骗得过家里的胖老婆？”

“道格拉斯先生，拜托您别这么早就打烊回家，您的店关门了会少招徕很多客人的。”

“如果你们足够有吸引力，我是说，至少脱了裤子露点什么。穿的像个面包一样，连带我也颗粒无收。”道格拉斯恶毒地啐了一口。

“求您了，先生。”男孩哀求，“我们快冻僵了，哪怕是一杯热水也好，让我们进去坐一会儿吧。”

这句话让他挨了一个耳光，男孩捂住了脸，他被其它的男孩拉到身后。

“你们就是这条街的蛀虫。”波多黎各人嗤笑，“寄生在我们这种自食其力的劳动者，还有街对面那些体面的先生小姐们身上。你们让这条街变成红灯区，让我们蒙羞。”

男孩们怏怏地鸟兽散去，有的在寒风中抽烟，有的不停跺脚保持温暖，他们遇到顾客便立刻围上去，分散各处趴在零星停靠街角的车窗。

威尔麻木地注视着这一切，他低头看向手表，九点一刻。

如果不是现在，那么就不是今天。

一辆漆黑的双门宾利雅致从夜幕中缓缓驶出，低速运转的引擎发出低沉的轰鸣音。轮胎碾压在厚重的雪地上，蒸腾着温暖的雾气，像是无尽雪原中的一只野兽。

那是2005款的728，车型限量并且已经停产，价值超过200万美金。但即使不需要那么专业的车辆知识，男孩们也能察觉到它造型中散发的别具一格，禁欲、尊贵、一丝不苟和纪律性。

如果这只是一辆平平无奇GTR，男孩们肯定会蜂拥而上。定位精确的「家庭男人」 ，他们一般是中产阶级，收入平平，过着百无聊赖的婚后生活，定期编谎话出门找乐子。这样的顾客最好打发，而且通常时间紧迫，不容易产生后顾之忧。

而眼前的这辆车在这混乱的小巷散发着危险和距离感，让他们望而却步。

有的男孩试探性地跟了上去，敲敲车窗，而车辆只是以步行速度从他们指尖下缓慢滑过。他们不知道这样一位来自另一个世界的客人需求的是什么——他可以买任何东西，任何他想得到的东西，并且不费吹灰之力。这样的客人来到这条坐落在贫民窟边缘的小镇找什么？

车辆缓慢地驶过了半条街道，差不多整条街的男孩们都碰了一鼻子灰。或许车主什么也不想要，只想隔着玻璃窗欣赏男孩们的渴求？它用一种不疾不徐的速度，像检阅一样向前爬行，最终停靠在街角的灯柱旁。

威尔抬起头，知道有一双眼睛就在漆黑的玻璃窗后面凝视着他。

那些男孩们疑惑地看着威尔。

他们没见过威尔，不过这条街上的男孩们周转的很快，他们频繁地流动、失踪、换工作，他们也就习惯了新面孔的出现。但是威尔，凭借第一印象就能感觉到他是个异类，阴郁、孤独，散发着某种格格不入的氛围。

车窗降了下来，露出的是一张异国的脸庞，那是一个成熟的中年男性，高颧骨、深邃的红棕色双眼和一对略有棱角的薄唇。他看起来就和他的车子一样，禁欲、严谨、一丝不苟的纪律性以外散发着沉着的典雅。

“Going my way？”灰金色头发的男人看向威尔，好教养地问。

“如果你观察过就会发现，这条街几乎一晚上都没开张了，”威尔干燥地回答，停在距离车窗两步的位置，觉得有趣，“我看起来很挑剔吗？”

“我喜欢旧世界的风度，包括现代人看起来多余的繁文缛节。”Hannibal的声音平板，淡然，有点像个政客，他颔首，“我是否可以你的回答当成一个「yes」”

威尔的蓝眼睛扫视着他，“我要收600美元。”

“虽然我是第一次造访这里，但是以我的经验，这是远高于平均水平的收费，”Hannibal微微抬起双眼，礼貌而好奇：“你能额外提供给我什么呢？”

“我知道这条街上有不少廉价的代替品，如果你开车到河坝街的桥下，50美元就能搞定一个口活。”威尔没有退缩，他上前一步，湖蓝色的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下闪烁着锐利的光，“我知道你想要什么。”

“你知道我想要什么？”他抿嘴一笑，重复男孩的话。

就像其它莽撞的男孩一样，过度自信、冒着傻气。

雪花落在威尔墨绿色的冰冷外套上，车窗将他们割裂成两个世界，暗纺的金线在汉尼拔奢侈的的藏蓝西装大衣闪烁温暖而富足的光。威尔的手突然伸进了车窗，打破了这个距离，他握住汉尼拔的脖子，那冰凉的手套按在汉尼拔冒着热气的颈动脉上收紧。

“You need to feel....Alive.” 威尔用一种分析的口吻说，他的黑色卷发沾上了雪花，路灯柔和了他的笑意、危险和俊美，“very much alive，Sir.”

站在不远处男孩们倒吸了一口凉气。

Hannibal微笑地看着他，他不像这条街上大部分男人一样粗鲁、易怒，这自作聪明的偷袭没有换来他的责难。

“300，如果你的旧手套继续弄脏我的衣领。”他平淡地，用命令句回答，“500，如果我还算满意的话。”

威尔收回自己的手，绕步到副驾驶门外，Hannibal倾身为他拉开了门。

“成交。”他钻进了车，立刻被温暖的空气包裹。

汉尼拔没有侧头看他，而是一言不发地行驶了出去。他享受对话，但是他很少在这种场合用心介绍和交谈。那些男孩们通常在孩提时期就被迫辍学，不具备太多的意义，他只说必要的话。

直到红灯停靠，他才缓慢地转过头去，对上威尔那双睫毛浓密的蓝眼睛，和那张故作无辜的脸，他花了一分钟仔细端详他刚才的选择，比他预想的年纪大了一些，但是这仍然是个非常符合他审美的皮囊，苍白、健康、温和地强壮。汉尼拔的血流因为原始的反应加快。

他正在揣测自己的喜好，Hannibal心想。

一记耳光让威尔的头偏了过去，他捂住自己疼痛的脸。

“我很喜欢你刚才在停车场的表现，”Hannibal的声音平淡，红棕色的瞳孔俯视着他，每个字却掷地有声，“但是你要再那么做，我就把你拉回到那些男孩面前。我会打你，你会疼痛、羞耻，哭泣。然后我会把你赶下车。”

“我知道了，先生，我可以配合多元的爱好，”他眨眨眼，捡起Hannibal的右手，把它贴在自己微热的面颊上摩擦，“我很擅长。”

Hannibal粗糙的指腹抚摸过威尔的唇角，他抽回自己的手，重新握在方向盘上，嘴角弯成一个曲线，“坐好。”

威尔没有，他的手指越过汉尼拔的大腿，放在西装裤下半硬的器官上。

汉尼拔的阴茎因为威尔的触碰微微抬起，但是他那张捉摸不透的脸庞依然平视着前方的交通。“你觉得自己很聪明吗，男孩？”

威尔被称作「男孩」已经不合适了，他是个英俊、年轻却十分成熟的男性，但是Hannibal觉得没有必要问他的名字。

“我不知道。比他们聪明一些，或许。就像你看到的一样，我因为年纪的增长正在逐渐丧失竞争力，必须要在别的方面弥补。”威尔诚实地回答。

自嘲，Hannibal心想，其实他仍然英俊、美丽，别具一格，不应该和那些男孩相提并论。他很想这么回答威尔，但没什么意义，“那么你有什么特长呢？”

“「共情」 ，”威尔修长的手指隔着他的裤子有技巧和节奏地顶弄和磨蹭，指关节刺激着男人坚硬的勃起，他侧身把头枕在汉尼拔的大腿上，像一只乖巧的小狗，“我知道他们想要什么，我知道他们在想什么，我知道他们想从我身上得到什么，我只需要看一眼就能了解他们。”

这才是你比那些男孩活的更久的原因？他语气中的确定性让Hannibal不禁蹙起眉，或许他没有自己想象中那么有趣，或许这又是一个无聊的夜晚。

“那么在你的眼里，我一定是个虐待狂了。”汉尼拔说。

“我没那么说...”威尔低吟，用牙齿含住了汉尼拔的勃起，“你可以是您想成为的任何东西，您说了算，先生。”

汉尼拔伸出一只手，抚摸他潮湿的卷发，“调皮的男孩，我记得我告诉过你坐好。既然你认为我是个虐待狂，那么我该怎么惩罚你呢？”

“As you wish.” 威尔口齿不清地回答。

穿插在他头皮上摩挲的手残酷地收紧，扯着那些漂亮的卷发将威尔拉了起来，威尔发出一声小小的痛喊。

“我们不会相处太长的时间，但是我希望在有限的时间里，你能遵守我的规矩，其中的第一条就是收起你的那些小聪明。”Hannibal施加力气，确保了威尔的疼痛，“我表达清楚了吗？”

威尔舔了舔自己的嘴唇，狡黠的光泽闪烁在他的蓝眼睛里：“我知道了，先生。”但他的手仍然没离开汉尼拔的阴茎，西装裤前的一块已经突兀地被他的口水染成深色。

汉尼拔乐在其中，用纯熟的动作转过一个弯道，因为威尔很快就会为他的自作聪明付出代价，他心想。

泊车后，威尔跟随着汉尼拔来到他的私人住宅，这栋三层的别墅像是巴洛克的建筑，与周围的后现代风格不同，散发着一种中世纪后文艺复兴时期的美感。

男人绅士地为他打开门，侧过身，示意威尔进入，威尔走在他前面，这给了汉尼拔一段时间打量他的身材。

相对于那些街头男孩来说，他的肌肉还算健壮，可能得益于适当的锻炼。但是他的骨架不大，这让他处于一种恰到好处的惹人怜爱。

他喜欢美味的羔羊，象征意义和实际指代意义上。

“您的家很漂亮，先生。”威尔将围巾摘下，挂在玄关处的造型像鹿角一样的黑梨木衣架上。雪花融化在他身上，濡湿了他的睫毛和卷发，他环视着装潢，“古典主义者认为巴洛克是一种堕落瓦解的艺术，但我认为它精力充沛、想象丰富，富有空间感和立体感。”

Hannibal转过头，他习惯于接受别人对他的好品味称赞有加。但其它带回来的男孩们往往神情紧张、局促不安，他们涨红的脸磕磕绊绊地讲出讨好的溢美之词，因为缺乏文化教育和见识而显得尴尬和刻意。

这一个不同，他的手充满爱慕地抚摸着门口的阿波罗和达夫娜雕像，他是真诚的、礼貌的。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？”Hannibal突然问，然后对自己脱口而出的话皱起眉，开始后悔。他不邀请男孩们与自己共赴餐桌，那个领域是留给朋友、同事和对手的。他偏好让这些男孩们空腹参加夜晚的活动，方便后续的清理，避免不必要的麻烦。

“没有，先生。”威尔低下头，“但我保证不会影响我的工作。”

“把你潮湿的外套和裤子留在玄关，叠整齐放在衣柜旁。”他命令，难以捉摸的表情增添了他的威严和神秘，他的心情变得很好，开始思考菜谱，“洗干净手，不要摸任何东西。”

威尔开始脱掉自己的外衣，剩下一件贴身衬衣和四角短裤，露出他发育结实的大腿，Hannibal看见了他挺翘和而饱满的臀部。

“可以借给我一双鞋吗，先生？”他征询。

“就这样，赤脚。”Hannibal转身进入厨房，他听见威尔光脚在身后跟上了自己。

在他烹饪的时候威尔表现良好地站在一边，对他想象中Hannibal的“施虐狂”形象展现出得当的服从性。但如果威尔以为他是个普通的施虐狂——将男孩们打的鼻青脸肿，再逼迫他们哭着叫自己爸爸，品味缺失并且索然无味，那么威尔麻烦就大了。

Hannibal熟练操刀，他的袖口挽起，衬衫包裹着强壮而挺拔的背脊线条，肌肉在紧绷的衣物里流畅地耸动。他的西装裤卡着他挺直和收束的腰线，宽肩窄臀，大腿笔直修长。

他只是站在那，却是禁欲、含蓄却呼之欲出的强权与性感的象征。没有人会不被他引诱，威尔心想。

“红酒浸海鲈伴芦笋茴香沙拉，”Hannibal的动作娴熟，胜过米其林餐厅中最专业的侍者。他将套碟放在威尔和自己面前，对自己的作品露出满意的笑脸，“香煎鹅肝伴青苹果泥配松子西梅酱。”

Hannibal注意到了威尔对它们露出的表情，他抿起一抹微笑。

“我从没吃过这么美味的食物。”在他们进行到主菜的时候，威尔惊叹。

Hannibal切割着自己盘中的鲈鱼，下一句话脱口而出，“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫威尔，先生。”

Hannibal从不过问男孩们的名字。威尔是个很好听的名字，但不具备意义。Hannibal又开始对自己生气。

威尔温驯而感激地品尝着他的食物，动作得体，显然是受到过良好的餐桌教育。似乎表现的无可挑剔。

如果威尔以为他是个容易操纵的普通客人，那么他欢快就会品尝到相应的恶果。

“Will，”汉尼拔平静地看着他，“我不记得我允许过你「触碰」这个房间里的任何东西。”

这句话显然击穿了威尔从容不迫的表演，威尔僵住了，手里的刀和食物停在嘴边。

“我很抱歉，先生。”他的语言里泛起一丝压迫的恼火。

“也许你不像自己想象的一样聪明，”Hannibal好心情地享受自己的食物，摇晃着杯中的勃艮第葡萄酒轻嗅，“你违背了我清晰的命令，威尔。你会得到严厉的惩罚。”

Hannibal捕捉到了威尔脸上一闪而过的轻蔑。他喜欢那种转瞬即逝却真实、冰凉和美丽的东西。

“我知道了，先生。”他可怜地耷拉下自己的头，开始表演，“求你原谅我。”

Hannibal的阴茎在紧绷的西装裤里耸动。

“我会原谅你，威尔，在你接受了惩罚之后，”他不禁伸手抚摸威尔精巧的耳朵和棱角分明的下颚线，“但你要先吃完你的晚餐。”

威尔看向自己的餐盘，拿起刀叉，但Hannibal制止了他，点点他脚边的地面，“在这里。”

他要威尔跪在自己旁边。

威尔不动声色地看着他，汉尼拔好奇他接下来会怎么行动。有趣的是，威尔喜怒莫测地服从了。

“Atta boy.” 汉尼拔抚摸他的头发，拿过威尔的餐盘，叉起一块鹅肝放在自己手心，然后伸到他的嘴边，“现在吃吧。”

先是威尔的呼吸温暖了他的手掌，然后是舌头。威尔含着他的手指吃下了肥美的鹅肝，然后温柔地舔食着Hannibal的手心，将苹果酱吮吸干净。

汉尼拔的喉结鼓动，他喝下一口酒。

威尔显然不是受虐狂，他是个很自尊的人，Hannibal能感觉到他的服从态度下的忍耐。他继续用手喂食着威尔，直到盘子差不多见底，然后决定更进一步，拿过威尔的餐盘俯身放在地面。

“舔干净它。”他命令。

威尔的脖颈在他的手掌下僵硬了，“我吃饱了，先生。”

“你吃饱了，但显然没有吃「干净」”，Hannibal抚摸他，态度确实不容违逆的，“Clean up your mess，Will，or this will add to your previous punishment.”

“我觉得我吃不下了，先生。”

他察觉到威尔态度的转换，“告诉我，Will，你为什么生气？”

“适当的反抗可以带来更好的体验，我以为这是你需要的，先生。”最后两个字被他咬的很重。

“你为什么认为那是我需要的呢？”

“你们是一样的。”威尔说，“在厌倦了温顺以后，需要一些违背和刺激。即使我一直表现出顺从，你们也会找到方法设计陷害我，先生。”

“你被我陷害了吗，威尔？”

“您让我吃饭又不允许我吃饭，不管吃或不吃我都会得到惩罚，我想这就是「陷害」的一种。即使我把盘子弄干净，您也会找到理由说它不够干净的。”

Hannibal天生没有进化出产生羞愧情绪和负罪感的那根神经，而所有的反抗都只是增添别样的情趣，他起身，对威尔点头，“很好，那么让我们直接快进到下一个环节吧。”

“Beating me up，you mean.”

“我更喜欢你选择「管教」这个单词，” Hannibal不常对这个活动感到兴奋，鞭打那些柔弱、顺从、恐惧和哭求的男孩只能让他感到枯燥、品味缺失。他是个温柔的人，对他杀死的那些男孩们也一样，他的体贴总是持续到最后一秒。

但威尔就像一只特异的茶杯，激发起了他想「打碎」的欲望。

“站起来。”他用面无表情掩饰自己的期待，“脱掉你的短裤。”

威尔没有退缩，他把短裤拽到膝盖，用脚踢下了它，让它零乱的躺在地板上，他毫无惧色地回看Hannibal，柔软的生殖器垂在两条腿间。

“把你的短裤捡起来叠好。”

“不。”

“威尔?”

“I said no.” 威尔说，话里带刺，“这不就是你想要的吗，先生？”

“Disobedient boy，”Hannibal眯起眼睛，呼吸变得急促，“Add to your punishment ,then.”

如果威尔产生了自己正在支配全局的错觉，那他一定即将发自内心地感到后悔。

“把分餐台腾空，上半身趴在上面。”Hannibal命令，“然后把你的双腿分开。”

威尔散漫地收拾好Hannibal厨房中心岛的刀具、食材、酒杯，把它们挪到一边，腾出一块空余。然后他平静地俯身趴下，他饱满结实的裸臀就像一个祭品一样在桌边腾出。  
他听见Hannibal在他身后的某个抽屉里翻找，他好奇地抬起头刚要回看，就被用力地按着后脑推回了餐台，他的下颌因为撞击火辣地疼痛。

“我不记得让你抬头，”Hannibal按下威尔的脸，把他手里的东西一件一件伸到威尔的眼前。

各种各样的，SM用具...

威尔看起来镇定自若，但Hannibal注意到他的瞳孔在看见一块结实的打孔paddle和一根皮质散鞭的时候微微缩小了。

“很好。”他将木拍摆在威尔的面前，拿起那根散鞭抽在威尔的大腿内侧，“把你的腿分开。”

威尔喘息了一下，进一步打开他的双腿，汉尼拔马上在粉红的伤痕上补了一下，但这一次威尔咬牙忍住了，没有给汉尼拔任何回应。

“你会为我哭泣吗，威尔？”汉尼拔抚摸着他的伤痕，温柔、怜爱。

“你希望我为你哭泣吗？”他背对着Hannibal反问，“虽然我认为对于玩那一套「我错了，对不起，请原谅我，先生」的戏码来说，我的年龄已经太大了。但我会配合你，如果这是你希望的话。”

你就是个普通的施虐狂，和我之前遇到的没有区别，普通。Hannibal听出了他未挑明的话。

“我不希望你为我表演什么，威尔，假装你就像是街边那些廉价的婊子，那些虚假的东西对我而言毫无意义。”很有趣地，汉尼拔在说出「cunt」这句脏话的时候，仍然显的如此尊贵和富有教养，“我想看到你真实的眼泪，你会为我哭泣吗？”他抚摸威尔的后颈。

“你看不到。”威尔冷笑。

“很好，“Hannibal赞许地点头，“但是我会的。”

散鞭挥打在他赤裸的臀部的时候，疼痛还是超过了他的想象，他的嘲笑变成了咬住嘴唇，他的皮肤好像被几条火舌舔过。

第二下，第三下，每一次都保质保量，那个该死的混蛋显然没吝啬自己的力气。他应该想象到的，因为Hannibal的手臂肌肉如此发达健硕，威尔捏紧自己的拳头，全身的血液都集中在了他受苦的屁股，他的性器软绵绵地压在桌台的边缘，随着每一次抽打撞在坚硬的棱角上，增加了他的本就难忍的折磨。

第十五下落空了，击打在理石表面上，发出一声脆响，Hannibal挑起眉。

威尔侧身躲开了，并且捂住了自己的伤痕，他喘息着回头看向Hannibal，异国男人轻舔着嘴唇，兴奋、残忍、胜券在握，空气中弥漫着荷尔蒙和汗水的气息，威尔的退缩是意料之中。

“你说了大话，威尔，你要收回它吗？”

“我没有说大话。”威尔迅速地搓着他的伤痕，急促地呼吸，双腿摩擦着试图缓解疼痛，“我只是突然想起来，如果你弄破了我的皮肤，会产生额外收费，先生。啊！”

“亲爱的威尔，不要担心额外收费，我会处理好的。”Hannibal心情愉快，连着威尔的手背一起抽了，将他重新压回受罚的位置，他能感受到威尔不再那么配合，苦苦忍耐的反抗在他压下的身躯中冉冉升起，“However，你也可以选择拿着100美元离开。”

“其它人会选择离开吗？”威尔问，Hannibal捏住了他的手腕，强硬地把他的手从他的屁股上挪开，压在背后。

“Maybe.” 汉尼拔回答。

没有男孩离开过，一个也没有，他们都死了。他们变成另一种方式和自己在一起，甚至此刻也和威尔在一起，在晚餐的海鲈鱼和鹅肝里，在他和威尔的胃里。

这也是会发生在will身上的事情。

“我要收1000美元。”威尔有点沮丧地回答，趴回台面，放松了自己的红屁股。

“那么你将不能半途而废。”Hannibal说，“直到最后。”

“直到最后。”

Hannibal又恢复了先前的手头工作，让威尔红色的臀部在他的鞭打下抖动，散鞭留下深深浅浅的痕迹，他的男孩仍然忍耐着不发出太大的痛呼，Hannibal看见威尔的脚趾已经缩成了一团，大腿也在不停磨蹭，他能看见威尔的小小挣扎下偶尔暴露出的浅粉色穴口、以及漂亮的生殖器，他狠狠落下一次鞭打，让威尔的身体在厨台上弹跳，发出一声近似呜咽的呻吟，“仍然不改变之前的回答吗，威尔？”

威尔抽噎着摇头。

“I see. ”Hannibal点点头，他俯身把威尔捞了起来，让威尔火热的红屁股贴在冰凉的石台上，满意地看威尔瑟缩了一下。

威尔潮湿的蓝眼睛从厚重的睫毛后投向Hannibal，他的呼吸停滞了一拍，Hannibal手中握着一柄小刀。

“你要杀了我吗？”威尔吞咽。

Hannibal拉起威尔的一只手，把小刀放在他的掌心，然后递给他一个根茎植物，是一块生姜。

“剥掉它的外皮。”Hannibal命令。

威尔看着手中的短刀，短暂地思忖了一下他的胜算。他可以刺中Hannibal，如果幸运的话，刺穿他的颈动脉。但是Hannibal自从见到他开始到现在就始终没有放下过警惕，如果他想做点什么，还需要等待。

威尔想象了一下刺穿Hannibal，并且剥夺他生命的感觉。他的阴茎突然有了短暂的一个跳动。

“我不想强迫你，威尔，但我必须提醒你我们刚刚已经达成了不能半途而废的协议。”Hannibal深陷的眼睛里充满了危险，语气低沉。

威尔拿起刀，他意识到了这块姜的用途，他的脸突然热了。

他颤抖地在Hannibal的指导下削去外皮，姜汁让他的十指变得火辣刺痛。Hannibal神色自若地收回了小刀和姜块并且并且加工了几下，直到它变成一个柱状的椭圆形。

“现在，”Hannibal放开他，在一旁的一个沙发长椅上坐下，拍了拍他的腿侧，“来我腿上趴好，男孩。”

威尔的脸因为羞辱和愤怒「腾」地一下涨红。

“如果你不配合的话，我保证你接下来的经历更加糟糕。”他拿出一件东西放在身侧，那个打孔木拍，“你会夹着那根姜被我拍打，在木拍落到你屁股上的时候，根茎的汁液会刺激你，带来全新的体验。这会让你感到害怕吗？”

威尔有点绝望地看着他，他缺乏表情的面具动摇了。

Hannibal笑吟吟地看向他，“被我打屁股会让你感到羞耻吗，Will？”

威尔突然快步走向门边，他的脸因为羞耻和气愤涨的通红，“交易结束了！我现在就要离开。”

他只成功地摸到了自己的外套，接下来就被整个人掀翻在地毯上。Hannibal从他身后按倒了他，一只膝盖压在威尔的肩胛骨后，让他额头狠狠地摩擦在地毯的硬羊绒上，那个魔鬼用快乐的腔调感叹：“哦，你毁约了，亲爱的威尔。”

“你这个品味缺失的、残忍的虐待狂。”他还在因为刚才的跌倒而头晕耳鸣，生气地吼，“休想从我身上得到任何东西。”

Hannibal舔了舔嘴唇，他不知道威尔刚才的行为是真心实意还是「表演」，但这场小插曲的确增添了更多的情趣，他的阴茎在裤子里胀痛的火热。

他麻利地用皮带捆住了威尔的手，然后将他打横抱起，走回那个宽敞的横沙发，先前许诺过的生姜、木拍正躺在托盘里欢迎着威尔。

威尔剧烈地挣扎，各种恶毒的谩骂从他的嘴里跑出来，没忘记攻击汉尼拔的年龄，但似乎这个人除了心情不错的微笑以外不打算给他任何回应。他被Hannibal放在膝盖上，咒骂戛然而止，因为Hannibal的手掌突然握住了他的阴茎。

“Ah.” 威尔惊呼。

“你让这个夜晚变得有趣，威尔。”Hannibal感叹，“在惩罚前先来一个小小的奖励。”

Hannibal冰凉而修长的手指有力地撸动着威尔缩在包皮里了无生气的阴茎，威尔的脸转向一边，呼吸急促，眼角泛红，拒绝和他目光对视。

那只经验老道的手刺激着威尔的龟头、睾丸，另一只则是用两指掰开威尔的臀部，在穴口旁打转。

威尔的冷漠在Hannibal不容拒绝的挑逗中逐渐衰弱。

Hannibal的指骨关节摩擦着威尔的龟头，有技巧地收紧、上下撸动，他的另一只手在威尔挨过打的红屁股行摩挲，寻找入口，然后将食指的第一节转动着插入进去。

“No. ” 威尔呜咽，闭上了眼睛，他的阴茎充血坚硬了，他知道Hannibal也一定能感觉到。

“既然恐惧羞耻和疼痛，为什么选择这份工作呢，威尔？”Hannibal一本正经地问，“被我打屁股让你很抗拒吗？”

直白的羞辱和刺激差点让威尔哭出来，“我不恐惧任何东西，Oh.”

威尔难耐地在Hannibal惩罚性地紧捏下喘息，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了，被惩罚性质地紧紧攥在Hannibal骨节分明的手掌中，Hannibal羞辱的语言让他的眼眶泛红。

“是吗？说谎。”Hannibal松开手，在他的睾丸上扇了一巴掌，然后狠狠攥紧，听见威尔的惨叫才停手：“我追求真实，威尔。”

威尔咬着嘴唇看着自己胀痛的阴茎，他难以启齿自己此刻是多么希望Hannibal继续撸动他，他渴望抽插和射精。但是他拼命克制，嗫嚅地说，“我不常接受D/S关系，先生。”

Hannibal仍然没有触碰威尔，而是留着他那根漂亮的小鸡巴无助地在空气中抖动，渴求，“你说过你总是很了解你的客人，第一眼就能看穿他们的需求。在你选择坐上我的车的时候，你没看出我的「需求」吗，威尔？”

“I did，P-Please！”

Hannibal再次握住了他，撸动几次，让威尔的阴茎再次在他的手中弹跳着坚硬，“那为什么还答应我？”

威尔沉默了，而Hannibal的手也就在他的边缘停了下来，他狠狠按住了威尔的阴茎头，堵住了他的出口，用力碾压，让他无法释放。

“因-因为你很富有，因为我-我能诱惑你，因为我需要钱！”威尔大喊，尾音转换成了一个哀求，“Please！”

“骗子。”Hannibal冷酷地说，用粗糙的拇指肚残酷地碾压威尔的马眼。但是他的确放开了，用他锋利的薄唇含住了威尔的阴茎。

温暖的呼吸喷到威尔的生殖器上，那颗灰金色的脑袋伏低在他腿间，将威尔的柱身一吞到根。

在Hannibal用力吮吸他的时候，威尔颤抖的像刚出生的小鹿。

如果Hannibal是男妓，他应该是最杰出的那种。因为他连眉头都没皱一下，鼓动了喉结，吞咽了威尔的精液。

威尔的阴茎继续在Hannibal的嘴里抽插了几下，直到变的绵软、缩小，从恶魔的嘴里滑出来。

Hannibal舔了舔嘴角，他的动作无比温柔，却暗藏黑暗和危险，“你知道你尝起来是什么味道吗，威尔？”

威尔抽噎了一下，释放的快乐让他羞耻，眼泪就在他的眼眶里打转。

“是谎言的味道。”Hannibal说，他冷漠地将威尔翻过身去，压在膝盖上，用两腿夹住了威尔的阴茎，威尔大叫起来。

“我讨厌谎言的滋味，让原本鲜美的食物索然无味，”比起他平静的叙述，他的动作却是残忍的，威尔发红的臀部被他粗暴地分开，躲藏在中间的穴口被无助地暴露在空气中。

“你要继续说谎吗，威尔？”

Hannibal两只坚硬的膝盖挤压他脆弱的生殖器，剧痛让威尔短时间内失去了神志。他喊叫着挣扎，可是越是挣扎汉尼拔的挤压就越是残忍，他的睾丸被挤扁，汉尼拔轻而易举地制造出男性无法忍受的痛苦，他的眼中含泪，叫喊声嘶哑下去，逐渐降低成小小的、染着哭腔的呻吟。

“No more lying？”汉尼拔问，他抚摸威尔汗湿的脊背，低头侧耳，试图听清威尔的哀求。

但是在他凑近威尔湿润的卷发的时候，这个看似被疼痛击垮的男孩突然侧过头，狠狠咬在Hannibal的颈侧。

尖锐的牙齿嵌入皮肤，威尔立刻品尝到了鲜血的味道，Hannibal闷哼了一声。他的手狠掐住威尔的大腿，威尔受痛松开了他的脖子，留下一排冒着血珠的齿痕。

“你想知道你尝起来像什么吗，先生？”威尔露出一个染血的微笑，他的脸庞因为Hannibal的鲜血而变的赤红、罪恶、美丽、诱惑。他恶狠狠地啐了一口，将汉尼拔的血吐在他昂贵的地毯上，“腐坏。”

更多的血液从Hannibal颈侧的伤口流了出来，滴在威尔的脊背上，汉尼拔咧开嘴。

“我不记得我付钱叫你这么做，威尔。”

“我也不记得你说过不能，先生。”威尔从生殖器得到解脱，但当他被无法抗拒之力按趴在Hannibal的膝盖上的时候，他仍然快乐地讽刺，“你说过——我只有给你惊喜才能得到完整的酬金。”

Hannibal不知道他是否仍然在表演，还是这全部都是脱离剧本的临场发挥，但这个夜晚的一切都已经超出了他的期待。他脖颈上的咬伤会留下疤痕，他本应该现在就折断威尔的脖子，但是他生殖器在裤子里硬的发痛。

威尔的臀部被强硬地掰开，他拼命踢腿试图伤害Hannibal，但很快，他的双腿也被牢牢地束缚到汉尼拔坚硬的两条大腿之间。

冰凉的姜块先是挤进了他的臀缝，顶上了他的穴口，威尔的呼吸因为异物的入侵而停止，那块体积不小的姜不由分说地、猛地狠狠操进了他、穿透了他，他喊叫起来。

“N-no，”威尔喊，起初冰凉的茎块很快变得辛辣、火热、滚烫。他越是在姜汁的刺激下收紧臀部，多汁的姜块就越是被挤压出更多的液体，他的穴口燃起了燎原大火，连着他整个下半身都疼痛不堪，眼泪在他的眼角聚集，他的阴茎也被汉尼拔的膝盖挤压出了前列腺液，“You sick, old——oh.”

带孔木拍落在他的屁股上，那块姜再次狠狠操进了他，威尔嚎叫起来。

“你真美，”在血气、精液和汗水的交织下，Hannibal由衷地赞叹。

木拍一而再、再而三地击打在他原本已经疼痛不堪的屁股上，不仅是打屁股的疼痛让威尔的眼睛溢满了泪水，更是随着拍打在他体内乱撞的姜块。汉尼拔坚硬的勃起就顶在他的侧腹部，因为施虐行为带来了极大的满足感，而威尔的生殖器因为疼痛和折磨蜷缩在包皮里，因为屁股遭受的捶楚和穴口的酷刑而沮丧成小小的一团。

「你会为我哭的」汉尼拔先前的话就回荡在他的耳边。

威尔咬紧牙齿，屈辱地把头埋沙发旁侧，随着每一次拍打，发出越来越类似呜咽的呻吟。他不想屈服，不想就这样屈服，不想让汉尼拔得到他想要的东西，可是——

“Please ！No more，”他的臀部在木拍的打击下弹跳成更深的颜色，那根该死的生姜狠操着他，汉尼拔仿佛下定决心要从他身上夺走最后一丝尊严，他听见自己的声音就在破碎的边缘，染上可怜的哭腔，“S-AW！stop...”

“你知道怎么让我停下。”Hannibal只停顿了一秒，然后用更重的力气拍打了他膝盖上的男孩，威尔剧烈地颤抖，发出一声响亮的呜咽。

又是一次残忍的拍打，更重的力气，同样的位置。那块姜操进了他身体更深的部位，侵犯着他的隐秘、恐惧和脆弱，威尔随着下一次拍打发出一声哭嚎，他仰起头，接着那声喊叫变成了低低的、再也无法停止的啼哭。

他趴伏在男人的膝盖上，因为心灵的屈辱和肉体的疼痛可怜地哭了起来，以至于没意识到惩罚已经暂停了。汉尼拔用两只撑开威尔的后穴，抽出那块已经变形了的姜，扔在地毯上，他的手抚摸着威尔滚烫的皮肤。

Hannibal花了一段时间仰慕男孩深红发紫的臀部，威尔很美，伤痕留在他皮肤上的方式很美。

“It's okay，”他将男孩扶起来，让他坐在他自己的大腿上，男孩立刻把头埋进了汉尼拔的脖子。

他抚摸着威尔汗湿的脊背，威尔更紧地靠近着他的施虐者，发出可怜的啼哭，寻求安慰。

茶杯被打碎了。

“现在回答我，Will，你清楚自己没办法成为Sub，为什么仍然坐进我的车？”汉尼拔问，猜测他应该会得到某种真诚。

但他隐约地又不想得到答案。

“我希望你会，会留下我。因为我的特别。”男孩在他的肩膀上抽噎，“我猜测，如果你能看到我的努力，而我，我能配合你的喜好的话，你可能会收留我，我已经厌倦了流浪了。”

他擅长鉴别谎言，但是他知道威尔此刻说的是实话，Hannibal的手在威尔的后脑上僵硬了。

男孩趴在Hannibal肩膀上全身心地哭泣，因此也就错过了汉尼拔一瞬间失去所有温度的眼神。那是由失望、嫌弃和厌恶组成的，他的嘴唇抿成一道冷漠和愤怒的线。

有那么一个时刻，Hannibal曾产生了错觉，认为威尔了解他、看穿了他。但更令他恼怒的是他竟然会产生某种虚假的企盼。

全部都一样，贪婪、平庸、粗浅，丑陋。

他不应该邀请他吃饭，不应该问他的名字，就好像他具有某种特别的意义。他没有任何意义，企图接近上帝的身侧，却摆脱不了实为一只愚蠢的羔羊。威尔和所有在他地板上死去的男孩都一样，他就应该这样死去。

他轻吻威尔因为哭泣而潮湿的脸颊——一切已经无所谓了，表演结束了，夜晚也结束了。所有那些叛逆和阴郁的表象之下，只是一具空洞和顺服的躯壳，他叹了口气，解开了威尔手腕上的皮带，而威尔不会再攻击他。

“你的家人不在这个城市吗？”他不再称呼男孩的姓名，声音也失去了温度。

威尔摇头，抽噎，“我没有人可以依靠。”

“你有朋友或者同事在这里吗？”

“我刚刚来到这里，先生。”

“你有社安卡或者合法身份吗？”

“我有...一张假护照。”

“很好。”汉尼拔说。

“很好？”那张被泪水濡湿的脸抬起来，疑惑地看着他。

“很好，”Hannibal喜怒难辨地抚摸他的脸，表情柔软下去，“无牵无挂，这样我们就能永远在一起了。”

汉尼拔最后一次触摸他的脸，这张面孔将消失在他的记忆中。威尔闭上眼睛，等待Hannibal亲吻他的嘴唇。汉尼拔擦去威尔眼角的泪水，猛地卡住了他的喉咙。

威尔不知所以地睁大眼睛，似乎在猜测这是否是另一个需要配合的游戏，但汉尼拔棕红色的瞳孔冷漠地俯视着他，他因为缺氧而剧烈挣扎起来。

“那条街上的男孩们流转的很快，”Hannibal抚摸他因为窒息而溢出的泪水，摩挲他的头发，“你不好奇他们都去哪了吗？”

他徒手掐死过很多男孩，有的是在做爱的途中，有的是刚一见面，有的是第二天，有的是更久以后。

他们索然无味的时刻便是他们的死期。

“In the pantry.” 他怜爱地，“I feed you some of them . Now you shall return me that favor.”

他握紧——直到Hannibal无法再握紧任何东西，他因为腹部触电而失去知觉。

汉尼拔向前倾倒，也就看见了威尔手里的电击枪——那是从威尔第一次逃跑时拿回的旧外套里抽出的，他什么时候拿出来的？但他没能看到更多细节，因为威尔的膝盖毫不留情地踢进了他的脸，他又像撞钟一样朝相反方向倒去。

他的鼻子和嘴唇受伤了，粘稠的鲜血流向他整个脸。

威尔粗喘着站起来，扶着自己淤青的脖子剧烈地呛咳。他穿上了短裤，余光中看见Hannibal正试图站起来，他回身捡起地上的那条皮带，绕了一圈勒住Hannibal的喉咙，用力向后拖拽。

"I'm returning you the favor."他恶劣地说。

Hannibal也握住了皮带，向反方向拖拽，让威尔猝不及防地跌了一个趔趄。威尔去摸那把电击枪，但是汉尼拔眼疾手快地将它踢到了冰箱的缝隙下面。

Hannibal截住了威尔挥打过来的拳头，并且用一个熟练的动作扭伤了他的胳膊。威尔痛喊出声，他抽回脱臼的手臂，冷汗迅速爬满了整张脸，他用另一只手握住汉尼拔餐边柜上的长颈花瓶。

“放下它。”Hannibal的血迹滴在他自己的白衬衫上，低声警告，他自己也气喘吁吁，“那是我从Vatican美术馆里带回的礼物，我很喜欢那个花瓶，它独一无二。”

“是吗？”威尔抹去嘴角的血，“那甚至更好。”

下一秒，那只名贵的古董花瓶打碎在汉尼拔的脑袋旁，威尔微笑着看见Hannibal的嘴角在抽搐。他自己也被愤怒的汉尼拔扑倒，他们两个人一起跌倒在一片狼藉和碎片里。

“你是威尔格雷汉姆，”Hannibal用一块花瓶碎片抵着威尔的喉咙，他骑在威尔的身上，压制着体型较小的男人，“你来自匡提科，弗吉尼亚州，FBI。”

“你是汉尼拔莱克托，”威尔手里的花瓶碎片割伤了汉尼拔的肩膀，他失去了机会，却咧开嘴，“切西皮克开膛手，杂种东西，婊子养的。”

汉尼拔的另一只手给了他一个耳光，威尔头撞在地面上，嘴唇在淌血。

“我应该把你和FBI 的那个「格雷汉姆」联系到一起去的，”汉尼拔眯起了眼睛，他浑身上下有十几个大大小小的伤口在流血，这让他的笑容变的十分病态，“我不得不承认自己想象力的匮乏，谁能想到FBI会在圣诞节前夕的小镇街头扮演男妓呢？”

“谁又能想到大名鼎鼎的开膛手因为招妓落网呢？”威尔问，他染着鲜血的面孔散发着惊心动魄的魅力。

汉尼拔的手抬起来，威尔条件反射地闭上了眼睛，但是意料之中的疼痛并没有到来，Hannibal抚摸着他他嘴角的破损。

这间房屋里没有羔羊，所有的魔鬼都撕碎了伪装。

“我猜你在玄关放了针孔摄像机，记录下来了你自己精彩的表演？”

威尔得意地看着他，“现在那些影像已经传回了我在Wolf Trap的电脑，在云端，在各个节点，每一分钟都增殖两个备份。”

“你认为凭借那些证据就能将我定罪？”

“如果我没能安全回去，影像和我的失踪就能将所有的线索指向你。如果我回去了，除了影像证据，我会让FBI化验我胃里的残留物，”他停顿了一下，微笑，“我猜我们今晚的晚餐包括你的上任「男孩」，莱克托医生。”

Hannibal的阴茎不合时宜地产生了一丝波动，但这似乎并不是性唤起的恰当时机。

“但是为什么不向FBI申请调查令呢，我的好男孩？”Hannibal低头，略带棱角的嘴唇蹭过威尔的下颌，露出他的尖牙，似乎随时都会咬穿威尔的喉咙，“因为没人相信你，威尔。你曾感到被抛弃吗？”

“有期待才有「抛弃」 ，”威尔回答，“我感到「愤怒」。”

“我在Tattle Crime上读到过关于你的报道，你杀了Garret Jacob Hobbs，你杀了Randall Tier。你假借正义的借口屠杀了他们，像宰杀一只牲口一样。我猜你察觉到我就是开膛手之后，向FBI指认过我，可是没人相信你，可怜的男孩，所以你才会只身一人出现在我的房屋。”

他感到狂喜在血管里流淌，“你是孤独的，威尔，就像我一样。”

“我杀了Hobbs是因为他要杀死一个无辜的女孩，我杀了Randall是因为他要杀了我。”威尔摇头，他的面无表情在汉尼拔眼里是一种掩饰，“你清楚我没说谎，医生。”

“或许有理由迫使你必须要杀死他们，但没有人逼迫你享受那种的感觉。”汉尼拔品尝威尔嘴角的鲜血，威尔的味道就像最甘醇芳香的甘霖，胜过了汉尼拔莱克托一生中品尝过的任何一瓶美酒。

“我不享受。”

“说谎。”汉尼拔咧开嘴，扯住威尔的头发。

“你来这里不是为了逮捕我，威尔。”汉尼拔残忍地断言，“你来这里是为了杀死我。你来这里是为了重温你杀死Hobbs和Randall的感觉。”

威尔把目光移开，“你假设我和你拥有相同的胃口，这样会使你显的更不孤独一点、更不可悲一些吗，Hannibal？” 

“你仍然可以杀死我，威尔。”汉尼拔在威尔的嘴唇上落下一个吻，他突然松开了钳制威尔的手，扔掉了手中的碎片。

威尔挣扎着爬起来，扶着自己脱臼的肩膀，疑惑地看着他。

“你知道错过这个机会，就再也没有第二个。”汉尼拔坐在他旁边，挑选了一块碎片，用口袋里的方巾绅士地包裹住边缘，递到威尔手心，“我会自首，你会被撤职。你将再也没有机会杀死切西皮克开膛手，你将再也没法体验到杀死Garret Jacob Hobbs和Randall Tier的感觉。”

威尔打了一个寒颤，有什么看不见的东西钻进了他的脊椎。他看进汉尼拔的双眼，仿佛看向一道深渊。

“我不是杀人犯。”威尔说，他举起那块碎瓷片，声音抬高，“我不是你。”

“你不是。”Hannibal甚至没有最轻微的反抗，他鼓励地轻拍威尔的肩膀，抬起了自己的下巴，露出自己的脖子。

威尔看见汉尼拔青蓝色的血管和耸动的喉结，原来食人魔的脖子也一样脆弱。

碎瓷片抵在汉尼拔的喉管上，停止在威尔之前给他留下的冒血的牙印旁。

“不要颤抖，威尔，”Hannibal握住了威尔的手，将碎瓷片按进自己的颈侧皮肤，立刻流淌下鲜血。但是他好像对疼痛有着极高的耐受度，甚至连表情都没有变化。

“你幻想过怎么杀死我？”他循循善诱。

“用手，”威尔的呼吸急促，他绝望地意识到自己的血液流窜到下腹部，集中到双腿间，“那样更亲密。”

“在你扮演那个肤浅的男妓的时候，”汉尼拔的口音似乎更浓重了，“我幻想过用牙齿撕开你的喉咙，就像.......这样。”

他凑近威尔，侧过头，在他的喉结处舔过。那只杀人魔的手就按在威尔的勃起上。

“你找出了我，看清了我，了解了我，”汉尼拔压抑着胸膛中的狂喜，“你诱捕我，用你自己作为饵料。你成功了，我的男孩。”

他们在对方的眼中看见自己，纯白中也有黑暗，泥泞中也有无垢。

“我追寻着你的线索和足迹，直到一切都开始....模糊。”威尔的眼神涣散，他听见深渊在对自己耳语，“我们也开始模糊，你的每一桩犯罪都像是我自己的。”

在他们最接近死亡的这一刻，他们野蛮地接吻。

Hannibal不得不压制住急躁的威尔，以防止他的缺乏教养和急躁进一步弄伤他，或者自己。他半抱半抬地将威尔拖离满是碎片和血迹的地面。威尔刚一被解放双手，就掰着Hannibal的脖子将他摔倒在刚才那个长沙发上，压在自己身下。

“Will，”汉尼拔不赞成，“我们身上都是血，我的沙发。”

Will扇了他一个耳光，他粗暴地脱掉自己的短袖，扔在地上：“别管沙发。”

Hannibal任凭威尔扯坏自己的衬衫，野蛮地拽下自己的裤子，甚至损坏他的了拉链，他叹了口气：“不管沙发。”

威尔在汉尼拔的勃起上抬起臀部，他已经被之前的那根该死的姜扩张的十分润滑和敏感，他抓住Hannibal的阴茎，对准自己的穴口。

Hannibal握住威尔两条胳膊，将他猛地拉向自己，他的龟头挤进了威尔幽闭而湿热的穴道，威尔被贯穿的时候，发出了一声最美妙的哭喊。

Hannibal拖着威尔的臀部坐直身体，把威尔的腿放在自己流血的肩膀上，猛操进威尔的身体，那是凶狠、原始、野蛮的性爱。更多的血滴在他们两个人之间，威尔的，汉尼拔的，都已经混为一体。

“仍然想杀死我吗，威尔？”汉尼拔问，灵魂中缺失的拼图被找了回来，在他的记忆宫殿中合二为一。

“我现在不想杀你了，莱克托医生。” 威尔的脸上有破碎的水光，他咧开嘴，“Not that I finally find you interesting.”

旧的陈腐灵魂在枷锁中死去，新的韵律向死而生。

\-------------

切西皮克开膛手的案件最终被侦破了，在Hannibal Lecter的住宅中找到了大量的受害者遗骸，可是格雷汉姆和莱克托却无影无踪。FBI没有考虑过威尔格雷汉姆的生还，现场留下的血迹和搏斗的痕迹似乎提示了威尔曾经坚持的正确性，却也暗示了威尔最终的结局。他们自然也不自知他们才是真正的元凶，他们曾将威尔的生命视如草芥，将威尔一步一步推向那个黑暗的悬崖边缘。

在FBI不知道的角落，街角移民酒吧的老板道格拉斯被谋杀了。他的身体被分割后扔进酒桶里发酵，他的头颅被他自己的手杖贯穿，就像一颗被钉在马丁尼酒杯中的橄榄。

只有Freddie Lounds清楚那天在巴尔的摩，在切西皮克开膛手的家中发生了什么。凭借着一位犯罪记者最敏锐的嗅觉和侦查力，她在威尔的小屋里得到了一份录像备份。她不懂那两个危险的精神变态为何前一刻还在试图致对方于死地，后一刻却无药可救地坠入爱河——他们应该在那一刻认定了对方独一无二。

但是Freddie不想知道那么多，她在早餐的时候看完了那个录像，然后把前一夜的晚餐都吐了出来。她气喘吁吁地打开电脑，用颤抖的十指敲了她的下一个专题——

MURDER HUSBANDS.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 什么汉尼拔，这是《美国吃人爱情故事》


End file.
